


A Gems Djinn

by DSDUKE



Series: Gem's Djinn [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, no summary yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven Nero Universe. 18 Year old teen highschool senior and part alien, always wanted to experience the magical side of the world. When his and his family life is threatened  by a demon. He gets his chance in the form of  feisty and flirty Djinn.  Kahanni Maheswaran.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Gem's Djinn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are an overview of the story.

**Setting and Timeline**

This story takes place in Empire city rather Beach City, but it will still incorporate well-known BC locales ( Big donut, temple, ECT.)

This is a slight retelling of SU..It follows canon on some terms but mostly it’s an original AU.

Story begins with it's version of a Bubble buddies/mirror gem hybrid(The one shot)

**The world**

The world is a modern world with a Magi-technological underbelly.

While magic is very much alive, most humans have wrote it off as myth and forgotten about it and anything involving it. There are some humans who know how to use magic as fuel and or energy. Furtherless, who knows how to use magic the ancient ways.

There are more than gem, human, demon, and djinn in this au. With the exception of Gem, most species disguise themselves as human. There are some can pass for human regularly, like Gems 

There are two types of corrupted gems. The Beast type (Common,Canon) and the reverted type. 

The reverted are more humanoid capable of speech and intelligence but are still prone to destruction.

**Species**

Humanity: In the past humans were magically attuned just as any other race. They utilized magic in the forms of spell, conjuring, and such. After the Corruption event, Humans lost their ability to use magic and turned their sights toward industrialization and technological advancement. Still there are humans who have gained magical ability through such things as martial arts, and technological infusions.

Demons: Nightmarish and twisted magical beings. While some are naturally born, many of them were gentle and kind beings warped through corruption. Their forms varies and not all are malicious.

Arcana: Beings from a different realm that govern the magic of earth, The arcana of magic origin. Immensely powerful The main purpose of the arcana is to keep and preserve the balance and magic of this realm. Felt but never seen, these beings are unable manifest physical form. As such, they passed the responsibility of magic preservation to their descendants, the Genie.

Genie: The descendants of Arcana. These beings are, in essence, a small piece of Arcana existence given form on earth. Forever chained to the will of the Arcana, they are benevolent and emotionless beings, only made to be used as tools for the preservation of magic, and grant wishes for them lucky enough to find their lamp or to the Genie themselves, they did so with a smile. That was until the corruption gave birth to the Djinn.

Djinn: The ‘corrupted’ genie. Genie corruption ran more along the line of humans. The corruption changed the Genie point of view. While they still preserved magic in the world, they were no longer slaves to the arcana will. No longer tools to grant the wishes of others. They now craved to experience all life had to offer. Complex emotions like love, hate, jealousy, pride, lust. What it was like to give birth, to die, and to be resurrected, they were able to grow into their own beings fully. This affected their power making it as chaotic as the life they now sought and allowing it to grow continuously. Because of this, the arcana saw the Djinn as possible threats and in doing so, planned the 'Djinn desolation’ event. 

This event dwindled the numbers of 'living’ djinn from a thousand to a mere thirty five. The bodies and lamps of the dead Djinn were destroyed and repurposed to use the Djinn unfathomable power as sources of magic for the planet.

As for the remaining thirty five, They too were sought after for their immense power, but was also feared for it. Unlike the first generation genie, Djinn were actually quite volatile when feel threatened. A one on one fight with a Djinn was/is a foolish endeavor. As time went by the thirty-five vanished either by being repurposed as sources of magic, finding new lamps and retiring indefinitely or disguising and integrating themselves into other species society. Djinn had all but fell into urban myth even among demon, magical creatures and even Gem kind… until Connie’s rebirth.


	2. Chapter 1 Gem meets Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the gem and djinn begins

The 18-year old chest burned as he continued to run further into the temple. They were invaded by monsters, not gems... Anomalies of the earth...He didn't know what type, but they were humanoid, and they could match his mother. The face she gave him when she was tossed into the sand on her back. The enemy blade meeting and struggling against her midnight octagon barrier. 

_"Steven! Get the cobalt chest in the temple flame, now!"_

Never did he see such a look of reluctant defeat on his mother's face. The mighty Onyx. Leader of the Crescent gems. Nor did he ever see the gems look so shocked and fearful.

He was a hybrid bearing a gem imprint instead of a real gem and only exhibited gem physicality. He knew he couldn't help against these...demons...Not against their magical prowess. Not without whatever was in that chest.

So he ran fast, following his mother's order. Deep down the stairs, through corridors, around corners after corners. Why did this place have so many corners?

"WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE HYBRID! LET SEE YOU POOF POOF POOF. LIKE THAT OF YOUR MOMMA."

His eyes widened as he heard one of the invaders' voices. He didn't have time to think about how the invaders got in or the status of his family, though. He could feel the energies of the flame close by, urging him to run towards it.

He soon found himself in large a circular ruin, with a blue flame both rising and falling within its center through two openings on the floor and ceiling; it's only light. Rune and glyph covered the area thoroughly. Six sections lined up against walls, four on each side, each embedded with a stone body part, at the very back on a stone bench.

"The chest!" 

He ran towards it with a smile. The chest shined the same color as the flame, outlined with black and gold glyph. He stopped to stare at the box, His heart pounding into his chest as he did. It had no latch, no keyhole. He laid a single fingertip on it, 

_“Huuuuu-hahaha hahaha!”_

Brown feminine kissable lips flashed within his mind; a seductive gasping laugh resounded within him, causing him to back up in caution… Whatever was in there...Was not to be trifled with..and yet he can feel his cheeks heat up.

“COME ON, YOU SKINNY COWARD! IT'S TIME TO POOF POOF POOF!"

He looked towards the entrance before turning back to the chest. He held the top of the chest and tried to force it open.

"Fuck!" It was a no go, probably magically sealed. How the hell was he supposed to open this box. He gripped the chest and squeezed, trying to shatter it...

Nope.

"WELL WELL WELL...LOOK AT THIS PLACE." 

Steven froze at the horrendous gravel voice before turning towards the entrance. 

A questionably human of snow-white skin and lips, gray hair straggly hair, tall bone-thin body, red eyes, inhumanly large hands and feet with yellowish rotten nails sharpened to claws and talons, and crooked, fanged, diseased teeth. 

Dressed in a tattered red and black bodysuit, with a long crooked tie. Bangles on their wrist and ankles, made of bone gold and skull.

“THIS IS SUCH A COOL PLACE. CLASSIC MYSTICAL RUINS. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW SUCH A PLACE EXISTED IN THIS DAY IN AGE…

It scratched the top of its head, making a sound like stone scratching a chalkboard, as it yawned, revealing a large, green, viper like tongue. Its breath smelled of rotten flesh.

"WELL, GUESS YOU WOULD KNOW, BEING A GEM AND ALL. THOUGH, FROM WHAT I HEARD YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE STARS, RIGHT?"

Steven gulped as the creature took a step towards him, a look of aggression on its face.

"YOU'RE QUITE RUDE, LITTLE SHARD...I'M TRYING TO HOLD A CONVERSATION AND YOU'RE NOT ENGAGING! HAVE YOUR MOTHER TAUGHT YOU NO ETIQUETTE!" 

Steven watched in horror as the demon's stomach swelled, it's abdominal muscles pressed tightly against its skin. The monster reached and plunged its entire hand inside its swollen midsection before ripping out a thin malleable bone half as tall as Steven, dripping with cream-colored blood. With a flick of the wrist, the bone hardened and glistened in the light of the flames. It swung it against the rune wall, cutting through as if it was flesh. 

"....NOW THEN. LITTLE SHARD. SINCE YOU DON'T WISH TO TALK, HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE ME THE CHEST, YEAH? WE KANARAKAS, LIVE UP TO OUR VOCATION; AND AS SUCH I, ANTIQUARIAN MUST COLLECT THAT CHEST...AND YOUR HEAD"

Steven gripped the chest harder at the claim, glaring in defiance. He had no false hope of actually beating this 'Antiquarian'..but he wasn't going to make it easy for them. Though he had no idea what to do... Watching as the monster crouched low before dashing forward, ready to run Steven through. 

Instinct took over as Steven intercepted the stab with the chest. The energies of chest and bone created a small implosion, slamming the boy back to the eastern wall and his opponent to the opposite wall.

"Ow!" Steven winced as he stood, feeling a bit of stone fall off his back. He didn't have time to survey the damage as Antiquarian was already striking down towards his skull, attempting to split him in half. 

" _Face_ _Up!"_ Steven complied, intercepting the bone again with the face of the chest. A different result occurred this time, as Steven was unharmed and Antiquarian was electrocuted by a stream of supernatural lighting running through the bone blade to the demon. The monster's pain of agony was silenced after a few seconds as its body crumpled over.

Steven stumbled back on to the floor, the smell of burned flesh getting to him. He sighed as he turned towards the chest in his hands. He breathed deeply as he turned towards his opponent, seeing that it hadn't made any movement but was clearly living.

"I don't know how I feel about that?" Steven groaned as he relaxed, looking up and zone out a bit. He took a shocking deep breath as the scent of jasmine, chai, and bluebell hit his nose...and a gentle weight hit his left shoulder. He turned his head towards the weight and, for a split second, saw an azure blue silhouette of a girl his age leaning upon his shoulder. 

"Who are…?"

She was about to turn towards him when they heard the growl of Antiquarian as he stirred and sat up in pain.

Steven gulped as he reached for her hand only to meet the ground. He turned to her to realize she was gone. 

"What the fu.."

Antiquarian roared as, turning towards Steven, hate in its eyes. Steven stood his ground, chest in his hands, his determination meeting Antiquarian's loathing and wounded pride as the monster stalked forward, swinging a clawed hand at the young man's skull. 

Steven stepped under the attack and moved in close. He slammed the chest, hard into the stomach of Antiquarian.

Antiquarian loomed over Steven as he bent forward in pain.

"JUST A BOX."

Steven's eyes grew in fear before he was snatched and skipped along the floor by Antiquarian into the southwestern wall, hitting his chest and landing on his side, withering in pain. He struggled to breathe, let alone move, as he clenched the chest closer. Struggled but did so. 

He felt the box glow one last time as speckles of magical energy flowed towards him, healing his damage, leaving the chest dull in color. He still couldn't open it, though.

"Oh, come on!" That was the only lamentation Steven was allowed as Antiquarian was already mid punch. He was able to narrowly dodge the hook, watching it crack the stone wall where his head was. 

"Ok...Now what!"Steven thought about running for the exit, only to realize he would literally go over, under, or through the monster. All seemed impossible. It was hopeless.

"GIVE ME THE BOX!" Antiquarian roared as he took another swing at Steven, this time at the boy's ribs. Steven leaped back, but the blow glancingly connected. It was enough to get the point across as he felt a bruise forming. He winced but held his ground as he lifted the box over his head, a threatening look in his eye. He was poised to slam the boxed towards the floor.

"You want the box!" 

He watched as Antiquarian froze in its movements, eyes trained on the box.

" _The flame. Burn me, emblaze me, RELEASE ME!"_

His eyes widened as he heard the voice of the chest again. He turned his eyes towards the flame and breath deep. 

"Go get it!"

"NO!!!"

Time seemingly slowed as Steven tossed the chest into the flame. They watched as the fire encased the chest in an orb that crushed and burned the box. It wasn't long until the chest broke and burned away; the flames kept moving as it was.

Steven didn't get a moment to feel defeated before he was slammed to the stone floor, unconscious.

"BASTARD!" Antiquarian snapped at the hybrid, its hands ready to shatter Steven windpipe for costing it its treasure. 

Just as Antiquarian hands enclosed around Steven's neck and lifted him from the ground, a sound coming from the flame stole their attention. It was that of a giggling girl.

Antiquarian snarled as it didn't see anyone but heard the giggling resound all over the ruin.

" _Well, what do we have here, a Kanaraka? I thought you single-minded fools were all destroyed. What do you call yourself, what's your purpose?"_

_"_ "I AM ANTIQUARIAN! SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO WAS DEFENDING THE BOY... COME SO I CAN COLLECT YOUR HEAD AS WELL."

" _If you know that. You must know that I'm already here."_

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

**"** **_OR WHAT_** _!?"_

The force that came from the yell knocked the Kanaraka away from Steven and onto the wall, pinning it there. Unable to move, the monster could only watch as the flames began to swirl and twist around themselves, as a tiny, dim azure wisp-like orb enlarged itself in the center of the fire, second by second. 

Steven groaned, feeling the area's heat fluttering his eyes. He looked towards the flame and fell in awe at what he was witnessing.

As it grew, the orb seemed to take basic human shape, floating within the flame. First, of an infant, a toddler, then a child. After that, the form became identifiably feminine as it ‘aged’ to that of an older teen. A swell of breast, the curves of hips, the softness of the shape, the lack of anything phallic.

Soon, the stone body parts began to hover from their pedestals and fly towards the flame, attaching themselves to ‘her.' First, her arms and legs, followed by her torso, and finally the head. The pieces melted and melded together in a nice skin of magma in the form of 'her' as the flames continued toward dance around 'her,' caressing her in a gentle embrace. 

It was at this moment that the flames no longer swirled around ‘her’ but flew within her, illuminating her form, energizing it, and giving her body heat...Giving her life as 'She’ began to move within the flame. 

"Huuuhaaaa." Her chest began to rise gently as 'she' took her first breath. Her fingers began to twitch, her toe curled, her lips quivered, and finally, her eyes slowly opened.

She moved her head up, looking straight, ignoring the flames that found their place within her as they restitched her existence to the living. 

Steven's heart skipped multiple beats as he gazed into her very human eyes. Powerful...Alluring...Charismatic... The most illuminating pearls of black he ever saw, locked with his own brown eyes.

He watched her descend to the ground as if led by the very flames entering her, appearing as a goddess of molten earth and azure light. ‘She’ landed in a kneel, still as the stone she was encased, the flames finally dying out as she began to stand. 

Her movements were slow and steady, as if she was afraid she would break otherwise. She turned fully toward Steven and slowly stepped forward, leaving melted footprints on the stone floor. She watches as his eyes widen towards her….

“Watch out!!” 

She felt the fist connect with her skull, the air as she sailed across the room, and the destruction of her body as it broke through and was buried by the western stone wall.

Steven's bottom lip quivered in shock before he felt the sparks of rage flicker within him. Ignoring the pain of his body, he stood glaring at the Kanaraka, who stared readily at the crumbled wall.

“Bas-”

“Bastard, don’t you Kanaraka have any basic manners.”

Steven froze at the sound of ‘her’ voice before turning towards the hole in the wall.

“Holy..”Steven was left breathless as she stepped out into the dimly lighted ruin, wholly bare and without shame.

A slim, curvy, and tone build, with long legs. Skin of dark mahogany, small yet full lips, prominent nose, thick umber eyebrows with mid-back length hair of the same color, and those black eyes. On her wrist were azure color markings, in a language he couldn’t make out. 

If Steven hadn't seen her release, he would have thought of her as a slightly taller nineteen-year-old human girl, with an exotic air about her. He was watching her as she cracked her neck and stretched her back, sides and legs, with a fire engine face.

“YOU..NO NO YOU D-.” Antiquarian growled objectionably; its eyes narrow as it clenched its fist tightly, drawing a bit of its blood due to the pressure.

“Djinn...I’m a Djinn, Kanaraka.” She retorted in the same fashion before chuckling. “You said your name was Antiquarian, right?” She shook her head, mockingly. “That’s too good of a name for something like you. How about ‘Collector, or ‘Scavenger’ those seem more your taste.”

The Kanaraka charged with a screech, ready to run the girl through. It shot it’s long clawed hand forward a direct course for the girl's windpipe,

“GRRROOAAAAGHH!”

The loud crack of bones breaking resounded in the ruin as the girl’s fist met with the palm of Antiquarian, splitting its thin hand, tearing the bone through its pale flesh.

“What was that you said about taking our head?” The mocking question was followed by the slamming of her left knee into the chin of the demon, making it stumble and fall to its back; its jaw loosened by the blow. She looked down at the monster before turning her gaze to Steven, her eyes softening at his red face, despite him not looking towards her, 

“I’ll be right with you, _keematee_ ” Cheerfulness in her voice as she gave him a small smirk, it quickly changed to annoyance when she skipped over a sweeping kick from the demon; she watched the monster somersaulted back to its feet, near Steven.

Antiquarian glanced at the hybrid for a quick second, contemplating taking him hostage, only to be forced to duck and move away as the Djinn girl attempted to strike with her fist, landing in front of Steven and giving the Kanaraka a cold, deadly glare. 

“MAHESWARAN! DEVIL OF FIRE AND BRIMSTONE!” Antiquarian snarled anger and dread vibrating in its throat. Picking up its bone sword, ready to defend itself. 

"Huh? Oh My! How informed you are." Her smile and voice were gentle and almost admiring...It never reached her eyes; they remained unchanged. She placed the tips of her index and middle finger on her chin as she walked forward, causing the monster to step back.

"But. I think you’re missing some vital information. Let’s start with the “Fire and Brimstone-” 

“GET BACK!” 

“I understand how one such as yourself could come up with such a conclusion...Seeing how I was brought back...But I must correct you; I am not an elemental of earth or fire. I am not an elemental at all, though I have dabbled in using those two..”

“STAY AWAY!” Antiquarian swung the blade towards the girl's torso, ready to slice her in half. Both human and Kanaraka was stunned as she halted the weapon's path right before it landed with a palm-size vortex from her left hand. The bone weapon shook against the wind...

“But truly, I admire that of wind.” She enclosed her hand around the blade. “And lightning.” 

Antiquarian quickly released the weapon, seeing the streaks of blue magic-based electricity run up the blade like a crackling livewire. It watched with unease as the girl twisted the all too large blade around like a baton before resting it on her shoulder, before returning to her stroll towards it

“Second, the ‘Devil” comment. I take offense to such a thing. I’m a Djinn. I bear no imp tail or horns. I serve no, nor have I ever did, a fallen angel in hell...Though.” She glanced at Steven from the corner of her eye. “I can be devilishly delightful, depending on the mood.” She teased the boy.

The Kanaraka crouched low, its talon scratching the stone floor, Its mouth tight in rage, baring its teeth. Ready to strike her down at any given moment... Until she turned her sight back toward the kanaraka and showed it her eyes...Those eyes warped in wickedness … and felt the strangulation of reality...She would be Antiquarian final visage. 

”Three, and this is very important.”Her voice held an aura of pure sugar as her smile began to have the same wickedness as her eyes. She was just a half foot away, looking up at the lengthy monster who looked like he wanted to beg for forgiveness.”Who gave you instruction, the allowance to speak of my blood? Do you understand the insult of your actions?” 

She didn’t give the monster a chance to respond before, heating the bone sword until it glowed azure and using it to stab; its right shoulder, watching the arm drop off and simultaneously cauterize arms wound.

Antiquarian screamed in pain as it dropped to its knees; it reached for the fallen limb. 

"Well?" She asked as she sliced the fallen limb a couple of times, scorching it before Antiquarian could reach it. 

The light of the blue flames gave the Djinn visage a horrifying light. The Kanaraka could only look at those eyes...Those deep black, half-lid eyes illuminate in hellish blue looking down on it. Too afraid to speak.


	3. Gem meets Djinn pt2

"Not going to answer, such bad etiquette." She grabbed Antiquarian by its jaw and squeezed. 'Ok, answer this. Those gems, do you have them?" 

The Kanaraka shook its head the best it could. 

"You were bragging about my mother being poof...Dissipated." Steven chimed in, his back towards the scene. 

"That's true...So were you lying?"

The Kanaraka sneered in response.

"Oh, ho! You did lie. I figured they might still be fighting, correct?"

As if to answer her, a tremor from outside was heard. 

"Sounds like they're about to end their bout. So how about it, Kanaraka? Why come here, huh?"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE COME IF I KNEW YOU WERE HOUSED, MONSTER!"

"But you did know, and you did come."

"ALL I KNEW OF WAS THE BOX AND THE HYBRID.."

"You threatened to take my head."

"I WAS UNAWARE OF WHAT THE BOX HELD.." The pleading sorrow in Antiquarian's voice fell on deaf ears.

"You threatened to take his head." She repeated coldly.

She received a growl in response. 

'She' sighed dully, tapping the blade on her shoulder as she spoke in its ear. "Antiquarian...That's your name and vocation. To collect ancient treasures...Treasure as he may be, he's only on the cusp of adulthood. Seventeen-"

"Eighteen." 

"Eighteen years, so far. Not what you would call an antique...You went against your vocation...What's the punishment for that again?"

"DEATH."

She nodded as she released its jaw. "You wanna tell me who sent you?"

The Antiquarian said nothing waiting for the blow. 

"I commend your loyalty." 

It was a simple strike of her hand that ended the demons' existence. It didn't scream, howl or roar. It just let it be. It didn't groan when she grabbed its heart, didn't wince when her nails punctured it, didn't give any negative emotion when it felt itself being added to her existence. All it felt was a gentle, welcoming warmth of blue. 

" _BETTER DEATH THAN MOST, I SUPPOSE."_

'She' left no burn, no ash, no smoke. There was no trace of Antiquarian, except for its bone blade, which she made vanish in a streak of azure. 

"It's done; you can turn around now. There's no body."

Steven clenched his fist at the statement; she said it so indifferently. "Right"

He turned his head and quickly turned back around... He forgot she was still nude.

She saw the red on his ears and smirked a playful smirk before gliding silently towards him. She leaned forward, so her head was on his shoulders before giving him a warmly held peck on his cheek.

"Gah! What!" Steven yelped before turning towards the girl, getting an eye full. He quickly turned away before taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Wear this."

"Hmm?" 'She' blinked as she looked at the jacket, holding her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because you're nude!"

"And. I think I have a lovely body."

"That's not the point!"

"I feel nice too, wanna see."

Before he could answer, she pulled him into a hug, placing his head just above her left breast and squeezing him, almost adoringly.

"'What. What are you doing!?"

**_Thump-thump...Thump-thump_**

His eyes widened at the sound. A heartbeat, a potent human heartbeat. From there, his body started to acknowledge other aspects. Such as the human warmth of her body, the supple softness, and the comforting firmness of her flesh. He held her back around the small of her back..just in curiosity.

She smiled as she tussled the slightly smaller man's hair. "Feels nice, right? Just like a human."

He hummed in content, unaware of his hands.

She shivered as she felt herself palmed. "Hey, hey. You're a little low!"

"Wait, no! I didn't mean to!"

'She' laughed as the apple red hybrid tried to struggle out of her grasp. "You're so precious! Such a gentleman, my _bonded_ is."

"Bonded?!"

"Well..not yet, I suppose."

Steven was going to retort when she caressed his face and placed her lips upon his. Steven was stunned at first, his muns telling him to try to break it..but his subconscious...His instinct and heart drove him to do the opposite, and so he did…And returned the kiss.

In doing so, he felt a heat rise in him, power and knowledge he didn't have flowing within him, a connection he didn't want to lose.

She broke it gently before stepping back, waiting patiently. Her legs crossed as she bent forward, looking up at him.

Steven blushed before taking in her image, feeling his stomach and heart heat up, and not because she was still in the buff. Though he'd doubt he would ever get used to it. The giggling lips, the shillolute, the voice… All had a face, form, and figure. More so than that...

"Connie, get dressed."

It had a name and an identity. 

"You used the modern derivative." Connie chuckled before giving him an adorable smile. "Well, if my bonded requests it."

Connie stood straight before looking around the room glyphs with a smirk. With a wave of her hand, the glyphs peeled off the walls like sickles before hovering around her in an illuminating cocoon. A few moments were all that passed before the cocoon dispersed, revealing Connie.

A short blue jacket with dark green trim, Light blue low-rise short pants, brown cross lace sandals. Golden anklets, green elbow-length, mid finger gloves, a black choker with charms of the sun and moon, one glyph earring in her left ear, and a royal azure, cross-front bodysuit. Her hair was still out, but it now had a star clip in the middle of it. All the 'cloths' were printed with glyphs, though it was nearly impossible to tell.

She watched his stunned look and felt her cheeks burned a blueish brown, feeling a bit shy at his sight. "I...I try to match the knowledge of cultural modernity I received from our bonding, with my own preference… Am I acceptable?"

Steven shook his head before walking up to the djinn, rubbing the top of her head. " More than acceptable...You're extraordinary."

"Hehehe...Thank you, _Keematee_." She gave him an appreciative smile before she clapped her hands in slight excitement. "Oh..can you lift your shirt for me?"

"What?!"

"I wanna see your imprint. Please?"

Steven arched an eyebrow before lifting his shirt, revealing his birthmark.

Connie beamed at the mark.

"All right."

His mark as a hybrid; A tattoo shaped like a gem in deepest onyx ink with twelve facets with his naval acting as its face. Usually it was a simple design with an unusual hardness in that particular area...not anymore.

While everything was the same, there was a new addition. Upon each facet and on the face was an azure glyph. The same one on Connie's wrist. Evidence of their success in bonding.

"Interesting place for the bonding mark, but... I can't dictate where they go."

Steven's eyes widened in surprise at her comment. "What?! Hold on, what's gonna happen to me?"

Connie chuckled bashfully as she scratched the back of her head. " Nothing bad... I think?"

"Huh?!"

"I mean..I've never bonded or... At least, I can't remember the last time I've bonded..."

Steven groaned. "What the hell, Connie?!"

Connie scoffed in anger. "Hey, hey, don't get mad at me for not knowing."

"You're a Djinn! This is a practice for you. Your people do this! How don't you know this?

"Excuse me; I've been dead for a while. Sorry if some information got lost during the whole **returning to life** thing!"

Steven rubbed his temples, feeling his anger flare. While Connie turned her back on the hybrid, arms folded.

' Stars, I should've just ignored it when you called out to me .' They both thought silently

"You called out to me!" They both yelled at each other. They both stopped as the realization hit.

'Holy, crap.'

'Oh my.'

'We can hear each other thoughts!'

The two remained silent as they waited for the other to speak or think…

'So...I called out to you...You say?' Connie thought as she played with her hair, glancing at Steven, who looked quizzically.

"You ok, Connie? you look a bit blush in the face?"

Connie flushed as she growled. "I'm ok, just answer the question!"

"What Question!? You didn't ask anything!

Connie sighed as she placed her head in her hand.."This. We might have rushed into this."

"I would agree.."

The two looked towards the entrance and saw a large full figure woman walk in. Hair was long spiked curls down to her ankles, a gray halter top body dress. Her skin was a dark tan, her eyes were a deep black, as were her lips. She was Onyx leader of the Crescent gems, Steven's mother...Black diamond..and one of the perpetrators of Connie's murder.

"Steven...Kahanni."

She gave the two a prideful yet knowingly sad smile. Especially when Steven instinctively grabbed Connie close by the waist and held her hand, while Connie took a protective step forward.

" It's Connie now."

Onyx smiled a bit more at how in sync they were. "Of course."

"Why did you kill me?"

Onyx scratched her head. "You're as blunt as ever…"

"I wanna know too, Black."

Onyx's eyes widen at that. Before she settled into a snarky smirk.."Well... I guess there's a lot that needs to be discussed. Come on up to the house when you're ready." With that, she turned on her heels and left the two teens on their own.


End file.
